


I Wanna Move On With You.

by Bosh__tet



Series: Fallout Drabbles [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh__tet/pseuds/Bosh__tet
Summary: Preacher has a special gift for a special ghoul.





	I Wanna Move On With You.

“You’re awful fidgety tonight, babe. Something up?”

Preacher practically jumped out of his skin “What? Yeah, I’m…. fine.” silence fell again for a good long minute. He’d been going over what he would say all day in his head, but he still wasn’t even close to deciding the right way to say this “Uh, actually, I wanted to talk to you.”

Hancock felt his his stomach drop. Usually when people wanted to talk to him it wasn’t good. Mostly when he’d lived up his minor usefulness as mayor “Sure. What’s up?”

Preacher took a deep breath, also not a good sign, and stared down at something in his hands “So, we’ve been, uh, we’ve been together for….. Quite a bit now and I…. Fuck, you’d think this would be easier, considering I’ve done it before. I just….. You know I love you. A lot.”

Relief hit him like a super sledge “I love you, too. Where is this coming from all of a sudden?”

He sighed “I don’t know. I was just…. Thinking about Nora the other day and the idea just came to me. I want you to have this.” He took his hand gently, sliding something cold and metal onto his ring finger “I think- I think she’d want me to give it to you.”

“Is… Is this her wedding ring.” he felt his heart hammering, threatening to just go busting through his chest . And that’s just what he needed. To die right now in this romantic moment “Preacher I-”

“You’ve just helped me so much. Most people I’ve met haven’t exactly been the nicest to me. They don’t really believe the whole being pre-war and not a ghoul thing. So they haven’t really been too keen on helping me understand…. Anything in this fucked up hell hole.” he gently stroked the skin across his knuckles, feeling the ridges of his wrecked skin against the smoother skin of his fingers. It was calming in a way.

“But not you. I’d probably be dead at this point if it wasn’t for you, honestly. I just, I don’t know, I’ll always love Nora. But I know she wouldn’t want me to mourn her forever. She’d want me to move on. And there’s no one I’d rather do that with than you.”

Hancock would never admit it, but he felt like he was going to cry. Instead he found himself grabbing Preacher’s face, gently pulling down on his lower lip to give him a hard, deep kiss. He smiled when he moaned, arms wrapping around the ghouls thinner body, and he allowed himself to be pulled into his lap “That’s the sweetest fucking thing anyone’s said to me. Are you sure you’re not fucked up in the head or something?”

Preacher chuckled against his mouth “I might be. Being frozen for 200 plus years’ll do that to you. But I’m okay with it, because I wouldn’t trade this for the world.


End file.
